This invention relates generally to table top games, and more particularly concerns a table top soccer type game.
The sport of soccer, while popular outside the United States, has recently gained greater popularity in the U.S. However, it is costly to attend, and the spectators do not actively participate. There is and has been a long standing need for a recreational game similar to soccer, and characterized in that everyone can participate by virtue of exercise of skill.